IDF Defender
|ammotype = |Magazine_capacity = 35 / 90 35/70 |firemodes = Automatic |rateoffire = 666 RPM |weightloaded = 4.35 kg |projectileweight = 4 g |muzzlevelocity = 2013 |muzzleenergy = 1712 J |used = Terrorists |reloadtime = 2.6 s 4 s 3.3 s |counterpart = FAMAS |Movement_speed = 210 / 250 (84%) |Rangemodifier = 0.98 |Entity = weapon_galil |Game = |Magazine_cost = $60 |Water=No }} IDF Defender, commonly referred to as the Galil or IMI Galil, is a T-exclusive rifle featured in every game of the ''Counter-Strike'' series except Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, where it was replaced by Galil AR. Overview The IDF Defender is a moderately powerful assault rifle available exclusively to the Terrorists. It is the cheapest assault rifle available for the Terrorists at $2000, but is slightly less effective than the CV-47, meaning that the Galil is often purchased on early rounds and eco rounds, and is generally replaced by the CV-47 in buy rounds. The Galil has a 35-round magazine, 5 more than all other assault rifles (who all have 30 rounds per magazine). It has a high rate of fire, moderate damage, good penetration, and lower recoil than the CV-47, but deals less damage and is less accurate than the AK. Its lack of damage makes it unable to instantly kill armored opponents in one headshot, something which the AK can do. It is also unusually the heaviest assault rifle. CT bots on higher difficulties may pick up IDF Defender. Terrorist Galil users may prefer the Clarion 5.56 as well. Properties Prior to Source, the IDF Defender had the second highest knockback power out of all weapons (the first being the Clarion 5.56). Tactics *Spray at full auto when in close range while strafing to left or right. Aim for the chest as the recoil will increase and potentially hit the enemy's head. Even though the damage is a bit lower than other rifles, 3-4 shots on the gut area are needed to take down a full health enemy with Kevlar. *This weapon can be very deadly in close range if the user is well experienced in wielding the IDF Defender. The rifle can kill enemies with a headshot at the first bullet fired but the user may need to wait until the recoil has become less severe otherwise, the inaccuracy will make the user an easy target for counter-attack. Sometimes, the best ways to compensate this is to either retreat and wait or strafe and keep firing. *In Counter-Strike: Source, the weapon is a little more accurate. The user can still land many hits when fired in full auto in medium range. Appearances Condition Zero= Terrorist bots that prefer the CV-47, Krieg 552 or sniper rifles may buy the IDF Defender if they do not have enough money for their preferred weapon. |-|Deleted Scenes= The Galil in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes notably has a metallic-like firing sound and its foregrip is almost the same color as the orange foregrip in Counter-Strike: Source. It is usable in Run!, where it can be found hidden behind wooden crates after dropping down from a vent. It can also be seen behind the weapons counter in Counter Terrorist Training. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon Trivia *The Galil was added into Counter-Strike after the release of Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, ''as well as the FAMAS originated from a Gearbox Software idea for Condition Zero. *The buy menu states that the IDF Defender uses .223 ammunition, but the HUD reads 5.56x45mm NATO. The .223 Remington is a lower pressure, civilian version of 5.56x45mm. *The Galil's introduction in Gearbox's iteration of Condition Zero was to have 32 rounds in one magazine. Later, it was changed to 35. *Galil in Counter Strike 1.6 and Condition Zero has a glitched hud icon. The upper part of the FAMAS's carrying handle appears in it. This is because the spacing between the icons in the sprites is non existing. *In some buy menus, this weapon's caliber is shown as .308 NATO ammo. However, it uses 5.56 mm instead. This is fixed in ''Source. *The Galil is shown using a straight 20-round box magazine in the GoldSrc games, which are in reality used on 7.62 NATO variants of the Galil (this does however correspond to the buy menu differences stated above). Source correctly depicts a 35-round curved magazine. **The Galil’s achievement icon in Counter-Strike: Source still features the straight 20-round 7.62 magazine on the gun. *When used by Terrorists, they hold the Galil on the hip. When used by Counter-Terrorists, they will hold the Galil on the shoulder. **In Counter-Strike and Condition Zero, Terrorist players will hold and fire the IDF Defender on the hip. In Source, Terrorist players will aim the rifle like the other weapons. (the stock is on the shoulder) *In older versions of Counter-Strike, if the player looks at the ground while reloading the Galil (slightly shifting the first-person viewing angle), the player can see the magazine being taken out and put back into the gun. *This is one of the four guns that cannot fire underwater, same as the Leone 12 Gauge Super, Leone YG125 Auto Shotgun, and the Clarion 5.56. **Despite this fact, the Galil can fire underwater in real life. External links *IMI Galil at Wikipedia. pl:IDF Defender Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:5.56 user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Global Offensive cut content